The doctor time
by C. Auguste Dupin
Summary: This is my first story and its about the 13 doctor


As we enter the doctor tardis we see him on the ground

12th:Don't come in here Cambria

Cambria:doctor what's wrong

12th:I am going to regenerate

Cambria: What does that mean?

12th:I'm going to get a new face new arm new kidneys(Now we see Cambria sobbing)12th:Don't cry your are going to make me giggly .This moment are been prepare for. I have know you for a long time Cambria very long time but it is time to go time to change time for new adventures time to run

Cambria:so you can fight an other day

12th:I have some thing for you

(the doctor reach something some for his pocket )

cambria:What is it

12th:In due time your will know… times up

(The doctor regenerates 12 become 13 and look like a women )

13th:Hi who are you (13th look at her hair)I'm finally ginger .Now I don't want to be ginger

how I am who are you what is this place it's huge (then the doctor goes outside) its bigger on the inside what this place

Cambria:It's the tardis

13th:I don't like it therefore it shall be name the catgetawag

Cambria:No it's the tardis. Who are you where is the doctor

13th:Doctor who

Cambria:What happening

13th:I don't know what that sounds

Cambria:That the tardis dematerialization

13th:(Imitates the dematerialization)

Cambria:We'll going to crash

13th:No we are not

(The doctor does some random suff)

Cambria:What did you do?

13th:I don't know

Cambria:Let see were we are

(They open the door and there are at the Paternoster Gang house)

13th:What a dump

Cambria:I think it nice

(But then a Silurian pop out of the shadows)

Madame Vastra:Tell me where the doctor is

Jenny Flint:Cambria comes here

Strax:Tell where the doctor is

13th:I'm gonna call you Mr Potato head

Cambria:He… She is the doctor

Strax:Are you this weak women is the doctor

Cambria:But we have a problem

Madame Vastra:What is the problem?

Cambria:The doctor does not know who he... She is

Strax:Now what

Jenny:Where is the doctor

Madame Vastra:Where is he

Cambria:Not again

(They go outside the house)

strax:What do we do?

jenny:We find the doctor

Madame Vastra:Strax stay here

Strax:But

Madame Vastra:Stay here

Jenny:Tell me Cambria what does the doctor like

Cambria:Well fezzes, crêpes, and cafes

Madame Vastra:There's a crêpes place nearby

Jenny:Let go there first

(They rush to the place, then they here an explosion the back to strax)

dalek:Exterminate!

(strax shoot back at the at the dalek)

(Then back to jenny, Cambria and Madame Vastra Turn and they see a cyberman)

Cyberman:Delete

13th:Doctor who

Jenny:Doctor saves us

13th:Let me finish my crêpes … need something sonic

Cambria:The sonic screwdriver in the tardis

(then a chair turns to a zygon )

13th:Let go to the catgetawag vamos

(They get to the tardis but a dalek shoots them in the tardis

13th:Great balls of fire what is that thing

Cambria:It's a dalek

13th:Well dalek my balls Exterminate!

(then the doctor take the his sonic screwdriver and point at the dalek the dalek blows up)

Cambria:You had to you pocket al the time

13th:I guess so

Madame Vastra:So what now

13th:We accept the fleets surrender

strax:What fleet

(They go outside threes a fleet of dalek, cyberman, and other ships 13th goes back in the tardis)

13th:Now what to do Cambria

Cambria:What do you want?

13th:There a thing I need

Cambria:What

13th:Keep them at bay

(The doctor goes downstairs)

Cambria (to the Paternoster Gang): what should a do

(Then the paternoster gang just stay there looking confuses)

Cambria:Back you evil things … doctor where you are

13th:I'm coming just wait a minute

(Then we see the doctor come up with a deerstalker hat and the doctor put it on)

13th:let get to business vamos ( talk in the microphone) hey dalek whatever you are

Cyberman. How many times have you tried to attack t me and fail how many time have you tried to suck the life from this planet and many time you have fail because of me. I know you tried how many of you will died because mesh with this planet affairs. Go ahead and tried.

( then back out of the tardis to see the fleet is leaving) good riddance.

Cambria:You took an whole 5minute to change

13th:Yes

Madame Vastra:Thanks doctor for saving our life again

Strax:I didn't need to be saved. I'm proud sontrans warrior.

Jenny:Goodbye doctor

(They leave the tardis)

Cambria:So you remember who you are

13th:Yep

Cambria:one question

13th:What do I look fat

Cambria:No... Why the hat

13th:Cambria June Stewart you are so full of question

Cambria:So where now oh wait you gave me something

13th:Let me see it (Cambria give a note to the doctor)

The doctor **must **not go to the field of trenzalore

For the doctor death wait

Cambria:So where now

13th:Not trenzalore

Cambria:So where

13th:Your wish is my command

Cambria: Your wish is my command … how about London 1888

13th:Vamos


End file.
